My Sister's Lover
by The Sweetest Venom
Summary: Abby's the fanon pairing bicycle. Ty, in particular, isn't happy about it. It's his sister after all, which means he has to deal with whoever she ends up with.


Meh. The pairing is whatever you want it to be. I just figured that Ty wouldn't put up with bullshit from Abby's boyfriend/whatever. He's supposed to be quite the level headed young man, yeah?

* * *

**.:Basically:.**

Tyler Archer was quite certain of two things in life- one, Naomi was beautiful, but, two, his sister was even prettier. Being older than him, he had always had a certain affinity for comparing other girls to her. Were their young hips as curvy as hers? When he could muster an ill intended hug in (his naïve elder never noticed) he dared to try and estimate whether the other girls would have bigger breasts than his sister.

(He supposed he used her as an estimate so he could be sure _his_ children were prettier than _hers_. Vain, yes. Was he sure it would work? Hell yes.)

On any account, Tyler Archer was sick of the number of males (perhaps even females, if he looked from the right angle) that came up to court Abigail. There were tons that looked and never acted, a few that acted but she never noticed, but the worst were those that she did notice in whatever way Abby had her reactions.

Girls! Couldn't they just say what they meant?

Primarily, there was Kid Rot. For the longest time, she'd held a sort of fan-girl _crush_ on said weirdo. Ty had liked him well enough, almost considered him 'friend'. Then, the little slimball had to go and ruin what would have possibly been the most intelligent trio in the school-don't even _consider_ that pipsqueak that always "beat" him in the science fair due to him being handicapped by his job!-with his desire for power.

Help the world his ass! Chester admitted that he wanted people to like him. Chester wanted to be worshiped. Kid Rot wanted to be a god. Ironic, but not enough that he pitied the boy. In fact, a bitter sort of hatred boiled in his veins every time he saw him.

Number one-he stalked his sister. Number two-he was threatening the only fun planet. Maybe he got that out of order, but all the same, Rot would go down one day. Ty just hoped he was the guy who got the pleasure of crushing the little attention whore.

Next, he thinks might make the list, is Lab Rat. Don't get him wrong; his skin color was the absolute last reason Ty disliked the little test tube sniffer for thinking about his sister-it was because he was such a homebody, even more than Ty! Abby liked adventure, roaming. He could see her traveling a lot in her older years and Lab Rat would make it end by having them both hurt.

Hurt over him not wanting to do what she wanted, most likely. It was cute, but he couldn't see it working out any better than him trying to convince that the reason he made that awful face when Rat mentioned it was not "BECAUSE I'M BLACK, HUH?" as his token black friend _suggested_.

He wasn't racist, not in the least. He just was picky about people. They could be puke-green with eerie red eyes as long as they were sensible, for all he cared. Maybe he'd go into Paul's lab and edit all his documents to read his real name. Sweet, sweet revenge.

The last person was Paige Logan. It was flat out _creepy _how she kept appearing wherever Abby was, but Ty, for a while, simply put it away as obsessive rivalry. Maybe they both secretly knew how popular they were with the guys (or how popular Abby would be if she wasn't as smart and intimidating) and decided they needed to decide who was the alpha female.

Ty often snickered when he thought of Paige and Abby as animals, fighting for mating rights. That is, until he got mental pictures of them as lions, who had homosexual tendencies and the females often had much, much stronger bonds than males and females.

Thankfully though, Abby hasn't shown any sign of anything other than hating Paige with all her will, so for now he can keep the mental image of them as a pair of quarreling wolves to himself. It's entertaining.

The final enemy was-

"Aww, look at you, Hairball!" Abby snuggled the bucket of fluff against her face and then allowed it to once again make itself at home on her chest.

Ty rolled his eyes. "Abby, if that cat pukes on you, I'm. Going. To. Laugh. So. Hard."

Stupid, lovely, crazy sister.

* * *

Well, that was fun.


End file.
